This invention relates generally to means for inter-connecting water-borne vehicles and specifically to an apparatus for providing a thrust transmittal connection between a powered watercraft, such as a tug, and a powerless cargo-carrying watercraft, such as a barge.
It has long been known to transport cargo by loading the cargo onto a barge and thereafter utilize a tug boat to essentially push the loaded barge to the cargo destination. Although such a method of cargo transportation may be accomplished with relative ease using a tug and a barge which are totally uncoupled, the safety of such a method, as well as its efficiency in rough water, is less than desirable. For this reason various apparatuses have been devised which provide a secure connection between tug and barge during the transportation process.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,715,380 to Archer; 3,035,536 to Archer; 3,370,564 to Archer et al; 3,485,200 to Iozza; 3,512,495 to Fletcher; 3,910,219 to Ono et al; 3,988,999 to Janssen; 3,993,014 to Hooper, et al; 4,013,032 to Bludworth; and 4,031,843 to Colin all disclose systems for bow-to-stern coupling of a tug to a barge.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,684,653 to Dyer; 3,109,406 to Stockdale; 3,483,842 to Ken Ohcho; 3,486,476 to Breit, Jr.; 3,605,675 to Clemence, Jr.; 3,613,628 to Garcia; 3,756,183 to Clemence, Jr.; 4,000,714 to Colin; and 4,023,519 to Harms disclose the use of a line or cable extending from the bow of the tub to the stern of the barge for, at least in part, aiding or maintaining the bow-to-stern coupling between the two watercraft.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,870,734 to Armstrong, et al; 2,984,202 to Lunde; 3,645,225 to Lunde; 3,735,722 to Hooper, et al; 3,446,173 to Ken Ohcho et al; 3,461,829 to Mosvold; 3,802,375 to Janssen; and 3,804,052 to Lucht each disclose in addition to the bow-to-stern coupling, the use of lines or cables extending from the stern of the tug to the stern of the barge for, at lease in part, maintaining the two watercraft in alignment.
Despite the variety of methods of coupling such watercraft, there remains heretofore unfulfilled need for a thrust transmittal apparatus which will provide the required amount of coupling stability while, at the same time, avoiding the necessity of making a semi-positive connection mounted integrally between the two watercraft such as, for example, is made in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,495.